Interrupted By Fireworks
by le stylo
Summary: Completed! Alicia's hair had fallen victim to Fred and George's pranks. It's nearing Vday and she still hasn't got a date. GWAS, FWAJ, LJKB and other couples.
1. Alicia's Diary

Chapter 1: Alicia's Diary

_February 10_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today George turned my hair light purple_

_or more specifically lavender. I'm so upset I can't believe I even like him in the first_

_place! He said it wouldn't wear off till next month and Valentine's Day is_

_in four more days! I'm hiding in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom Hermione and_

_Ginny told me it would be a perfect place to cry in because everyone usually_

_just avoids it. They also said no boys had gone in it but Harry, Ron and_

_Lockhart. I doubt either of the twins would come in here, unless Ron or_

_Harry told Fred and George that this is where I'm taking refuge. Moaning Myrtle_

_is getting me a bit more irritated than I already am. She's teasing me about_

_about being sad and smudging ink. I wonder why she's picking on me. I haven't done a thing_

_her… Perhaps she just likes to torture people._

_-Alicia_

_P.S. If we even pass the twins and they try to say one word I may just_

_jump on them or give them the cold shoulder. I hope my next page would be_

_more chipper and more enthusiastic not sad gloomy or smudgy. I really have_

_got to go! Katie and Angelina are getting very impatient with me!_

Alicia shut her diary, and locked it. She rubbed her red face and sore eyes

and looked at the mirror one last time before grabbing her bag and leaving.

When she got outside with her head bowed down her friends were trying to

cheer her up. Angelina rubbed her arm sympathetically and Katie was talking

about how Angelina deals with her boyfriend Fred and her own boyfriend Lee.

"It's the same." Said Katie.

Alicia shook her head and sadly replied that it was different because she and

George weren't even close.

They finally finished ascending the stairs. Angelina gave the fat lady

the password and the portrait hole swung open. Katie led them in. When they

got inside, Fred, George, and Lee were sitting there, their face shining with

fake innocence. They looked at Angelina and Katie and their smile grew as

their eyes landed on Alicia. Alicia scowled at them, in her head she

imagined a picture of George and beside him the word Hate was etched then

suddenly disappeared. She stamped her feet and dragged Angelina and Katie

forcefully up to their room.  
"I can't believe the pair of them! They said it was also their

greatest prank played! Why couldn't it have been done to Snape?" Whined

Alicia as she crossed her arms across her chest. Katie smiled at her friend

and took her hairbrush and started to brush her lavender colored hair.

"I don't mean this in an offensive way or anything, but the color

lavender suits you. It matches the shade of blue your eyes are."

Those words totally made her snap, she grabbed a small pillow and

started to sob on it. In the Gryffindor Common room the three pranksters

were laughing their butts off. The girls could easily hear them. Alicia

finally stopped sobbing and grabbed the nearest hard thing that she could

find and opened the door. She stomped out and threw a book right at

George. The book hit his face with a BOOM and fell on the floor unharmed.

When Alicia got back to her room the four-poster beds were already covered

with their curtains meaning her friends were asleep. Alicia shrugged to herself and

decided to sleep too.

"Ouch George that must've hurt!" Fred said as he put bandages on his

brother's forehead. Lee sat on a squishy armchair speechless. George glared

at his brother.

"It's yours and Lee's fault! You dared me to do it!"

"One of the best we've ever pulled off!" Lee commented, finally

snapping out of his shocked position.

"Well I'm going to bed!" Fred said in a very chirpy voice and turned back

as he was halfway there.

"Lee, George, you coming?" He asked yawning. Lee

nodded and looked at George who stared at the smoldering fire.

"Guys I'm staying here for a while," he said taking his gaze away from

the fireplace and to the book beside his feet.

"Gah! Whatever George!" yelled Fred. After Fred and Lee left he took the

book Alicia threw a few minutes back.

The book had 'Alicia's Diary' printed on the cover in gold letters. He tried

to open it but it was shut tight. George was getting frustrated with the

book so he threw it at the portrait hole. The portrait hole opened at that

time and in came Professor Minerva McGonagall. The book landed right in

front of her black shoes.

"Mr.Weasley may I please ask you what were doing?" Mcgonagall asked in

her usual strict teacher voice.

"I couldn't sleep Professor Mcgonagall," said George trying to make his

voice sound very innocent.

"What about this book?" asked Mcgonagall, not bothering to look over it closely.  
"Ummm… err, you see I was having a hard time finding the page I wanted to

look at and threw it in frustration." George lied.

"Mr.Weasley. Books are very, very delicate I ask you to take care of it,"

said Mcgonagall leaving the Gryffindor Common room.

George sat frozen to the spot he was still sitting in. He looked around

the room and glanced back at the book. He caught a glimpse of golden chains.

He made a grab for it and in his hand sat a key sparkling with the red

inferno from the fireplace. He shakily placed one of his hand on the book

and his other shaky hand on the lock carefully trying to open the book with

care. There was a faint snap and the book popped open right in front of

him. He read the date. January 12th, judging by the date the book was pretty

new. He read on, glancing at the 7th year girls' door every time he read at

least one paragraph. He read and read and was getting bored about her

writing about stuffed toys and new pets. He leafed four more pages and began

to read silently to himself. It is very obvious this page caught his

attention.

_January 16th_

_Dear Diary,_

_George is left in the Gryffindor Common_

_Room again. He had no one to go with. Hogwarts is very strict about safety_

_there for you have to be with someone and you can't be alone. Fred is going_

_with Angelina to buy each other things (For Valentine's Day), Katie told me she would_

_be out at Hogsmeade to go snogging with Lee. I'm the only single one from the_

_three of us girls just like George is in his group. Even Hermione and Ron_

_told each other they liked each other and summoned enough courage to ask_

_each other out! (Which I hate to admit I envied…) Unfortunately Harry is also still_

_single but he got to go because Ginny asked him and he is a perfect_

_gentleman that can't turn down offers, so obviously he agreed. That was unless Chang asked_

_him out._

_-Alicia_

_P.S. Diary, isn't it strange when I keep telling myself single_

_life is the best kind, I am totally wrong! I mean sometimes you get lonely_

_and even jealous! Especially when you watch your friends not able to catch_

_their breath after kissing you wonder how it would feel to be kissed by the_

_boy you like._

George looked down in shock at the diary. The idea of Alicia being

lonely and sad made his heartache. Alicia didn't deserve to feel like that.

He continued reading, as he read his heart got heavier and guilt weighed on

his mind. He finally got very tired and fell on the couch with a thud. Ginny

heard this and quickly raced out of her dormitory and ran to the 7th year

boys' and came back with a turquoise Indian patterned blanket and covered

George up with it, she noticed the diary in his arms looking really confidential. Ginny quickly

kissed his cheek and ran back to her dormitory.


	2. Valentine's Dance Announcement

   Interrupted By Fireworks  
  
 Chapter 2: Valentine's Dance Announcement  
  
 George awoke still on the couch and was very surprised at himself for  
  
hugging Alicia's diary. He was holding it very tightly and defensively.  
  
He looked at the grandfather clock next to the fireplace and the clock.  
  
"Two thirty!" George gasped a bit louder than he meant to.  
  
He rolled the Indian patterned comforter up and ran to the 7th year  
  
boys 'dormitories and jumped on his bed. He pulled his curtains around and  
  
tucked Alicia's diary under his pillow. He smiled and instantly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Alicia's Anxiety  
  
    "I can't find it!" shrieked Alicia for the tenth time that morning.  
  
Katie looked around the room and placed her eyes on Angelina.  
  
      "What? I didn't take it, honest!" yelled Angelina defensively.  
  
      "It's ok, I believe you Angelina. Do you remember anything I did last  
  
night?"  
  
Imaginary light bulbs flashed on top of Katie and Angelina's heads.  
  
"Remember when you took a brown book with a scarlet colored gem in it and  
  
threw it at one of the boys?" They asked.  
  
       "Oh my GOD!" Alicia shrieked as she ran out the dorm. She ran to the  
  
7th year boys' dorm and almost knocked over a very concerned Lee Jordan.  
  
"I've got to get it NOW! Which one of you boys has my diary?" she screamed  
  
putting her hands on her hips and stared accusingly at Fred and George.  
  
      "Oh! You mean the book that hit George? I never saw it after it hit  
  
the  
  
ground, I was too sleepy and my eyes were hazy so, no, I don't have your  
  
diary Ms. Spinnet"  
  
Her angry eyes were placed on George.  
  
      "George? Have you gotten your dirty paws on it?" she asked in a very  
  
angelic voice. Fred went "Uh Oh" in a whisper and dashed out the door.  
  
George shook his head in a very remorseful way. Alicia turned around and  
  
when she got to the door she turned her head back "Tell me if you find  
  
whoever who touched it all right Georgie?" and with that she strolled off.  
  
George sighed as he walked to his bed and took Alicia's diary out from under  
  
his pillow. He hugged it like the first time he had found it but this time  
  
he hugged it like it was a very priceless treasure. He stuck the book into  
  
his backpack and swung the backpack over his shoulder. After his bag was over  
  
his shoulder he left the dorm.  
  
                                 The Great Hall  
  
 Everyone was very happy that day. It is a beautiful Saturday. No ugly  
  
potions class with Snape, Double Defense Against Dark Arts, and for the 5th  
  
years Double Divination. When George walked into the Great Hall everyone was  
  
shouting and whispering the latest gossip except the trio and Ginny. Ron and  
  
Harry were too busy feeling sorry for themselves about double divination  
  
while Hermione beamed at them and said she had double arithmancy. Ginny was  
  
getting very whiny about double full classes with Hagrid, she whined about  
  
little  
  
electric flies that would electrify her because she got paralyzed one time.  
  
The groups of 7th years were whining about needing food and energy.  
  
Dumbledore finally stood up from his comfortable chair with purple velvet  
  
cushion on it and held his hand up in front of all the Great Hall.  
  
       "This year because of Voldemort's return," Everyone flinched except  
  
Harry. "Not to mention the Yule Ball was a complete success, we will have a  
  
Valentine's Ball!"  
  
Everyone gasped and after the shock the girls started to giggle while the  
  
boys sighed in frustration.  
  
"I think everyone should enjoy life once in a awhile don't you agree?"  
  
The whole great hall burst into sudden applause. George ran as Alicia's dark  
  
blue eyes looked straight into his brown colored ones. He ran as quickly as  
  
he could from the Great Hall and stopped at the library. He dropped off some  
  
books and ran off.  
  
Madam Pince saw a book fall out of his bag and muttered something about  
  
irresponsible people and took the book from the ground. She stacked it on a  
  
square table with books of fables and legends.  
  
     After many hours passed Katie, Angelina and Alicia entered the library  
  
talking about what to wear to the ball.  
  
Alicia sighed, "I don't think I'll be able to go to the ball because I  
  
probably won't get a date like last year and besides George probably won't  
  
have on either."  
  
Katie giggled, "That's the whole point right? George doesn't have a date and  
  
you don't, I think he will ask you if he doesn't I mean come on! Why just  
  
sit down and watch Pig fly don't you agree Angie?"  
  
Angelina smiled "Yep!"  
  
   Alicia snapped out of her attitude of self pity and looked at her friends  
  
strangely "What do you mean watch Pig fly I mean, wasn't it supposed to be  
  
Pigs plural?" Katie and Angelina burst into giggles and rolled their eyes  
  
when Madam Pince told them to be quiet or she would kick them out.  
  
     "Oh, we mean Ron's owl Pig!" All three girls burst into soft giggles.  
  
Katie goggled at the librarian to make sure she didn't have the "Shut up or  
  
I'll kick your butts out of here faster than you can fly on your brooms!"  
  
look and turned back to her friends and sighed with relief.  
  
Angelina and Katie watched Alicia as she fingered books on the square table.  
  
She started to stare suspiciously at a brown book. Katie and Angelina helped  
  
her pile the books around the square table in neat stacks of fours.  
  
Alicia took the book in the middle and hugged it. Angelina and Katie dragged  
  
her out of the library before she start to scream.  
  
"MY DIARY!! WOO HOO!!!" yelled Alicia. She unlocked it and flipped to the  
  
page she wrote her entry the other night so she hugged it tightly. But  
  
something was wrong. It smelt like...like  
  
  "What is it Alicia?" Katie and Angelina asked in a very concerned tone.  
  
  "Angie, Katie, erm. Never mind." said Alicia in a fake happy voice.  
  
Angelina looked at her friend strangely and looked at Katie who shrugged.  
  
"Alicia it would be okay. I mean, your diary is back and that's the most  
  
important thing, right?" Angelina said soothingly as Katie nodded.  
  
The girls returned to their common room and said they were going to get  
  
their wands for their next class  
  
 It had been a very tiring day, double DADA really worn the 7th years out. The  
  
determined ones were the ones more worn out and were people who go to learn the  
  
hexes permanently.  
  
When they got outside Hogwarts they were greeted by a beaming  
  
Hermione, a groaning Harry, a sulking Ron and an electrocuted (or shocked) Ginny with  
  
puffy hair that was sticking out at odd angles. She was holding a glass  
  
plate with a type of magical shield over it and an electric fly inside.  
  
      The girls started to giggle and left for Hogsmeade with the boys  
  
following behind them. The robe shop was very full. Girls were running  
  
around looking at all of the dress robes. The boys left the girls to their  
  
business with their robes and left to go find the robes that suited them.  
  
Ginny brought teal colored ones that has glittered and had matching shoes  
  
with an aqua green rose in the middle and it was put together with a ribbon  
  
for the neck and makes the shape X on the front.  
  
Hermione brought aqua blue robes with very big fluffy petticoats and a  
  
high split on the right.  
  
Angelina brought plain light yellow ones with golden ribbons (She must be getting cautious while dancing with Fred) and Katie  
  
brought a dark purple ones coming with a tiara with purple colored gems on  
  
it.  
  
Alicia looked behind her to find Malfoy and Pansy, the looked like the ball  
  
had just started as they walked in arm and arm. It seemed to her like Malfoy  
  
wanted to buy Pansy dress robes and he probably thought his were all right.  
  
He got Pansy hot pink ones with a matching headband, shoes and gloves and  
  
smirked as he passed the boys (Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Lee) and left  
  
with Pansy.  
  
Alicia couldn't help but scowl and be jealous; she is still single after  
  
all. The boys paid for their dress robes and walked out of Hogsmeade and  
  
back into their dormitories, exhausted from all the shopping.  
  
        February 11th  
  
 Dear Diary,  
  
            I had a great time buying new dress  
  
robes! I couldn't help but be jealous though! I can't believe I got jealous  
  
over a Slytherin and to make it worse Malfoy!! It's strange but I actually  
  
feel like I want to go to the ball! I'm going to ask Lavender to fix my hair  
  
for me!! My wish came true! My diary entry today is more  
  
cheery!!  
  
         -Alicia  
  
 P.S. I caught someone red-handed I mean wouldn't the person that played  
  
the cruel joke in the first place read and try to apologize for reading your  
  
diary and turning your hair a different color? The red-handed person is  
  
George! I knew it was him because my diary smells just like that cologne he  
  
always wears. Not that I smell him or anything. Ok I do but that's not the  
  
point  
  
I don't want to tell him or he would feel guilty and probably won't  
  
go to the ball with me!! I wish something new would happen this year. The  
  
other ball was a bit depressing. My confidence has just built up! I've got  
  
to tell Katie and Angelina "Thanks!"  
  
     Alicia smiled and closed her diary not bothering to lock it. She fell  
  
asleep with her diary at the foot of her bed.  
  
George sneaked into the girls' dorm and sat down on the floor. He decided he  
  
would check her diary every single night. George's face paled and he started  
  
to resemble a zombie as he read it.  
  
'She caught me, and she wants to date me? And she's jealous of Malfoy? I  
  
wonder how anybody can be jealous of Malfoy, he should be the one jealous  
  
just look at his family!'  
  
He crept out of the girls' dorm and walked back to his own. He lay down  
  
on his bed but didn't sleep; he had a lot to think about.  
  
A/N: ^_^ Working on next chapter keep reading & reviewing and thanks to Alicia L! She's been wonderful and extremely helpful ^. ^ 


	3. Bumping Into Couples

Interrupted By Fireworks  
  
Chapter 3: Bumping Into Couples  
  
  "Excuse ME! Pardon me!" yelled Alicia through crowds of people running  
  
to the person they wanted to ask to the ball. Of course some were already  
  
couples or dates and tried to keep the single people as jealous as ever.  
  
A 1st year Hufflepuff and a third year Slytherin was walking hand and hand  
  
together to the Astronomy Tower. This seemed very strange to Alicia. The  
  
pair of them looked happy and looked as if they hadn't a care in the world  
  
and no one complained about them being in two opposing houses.  
  
Actually everyone opposed Slytherin and Gryffindor was hated a pretty good  
  
amount too but it didn't take long for them to get back to their former  
  
glory.  
  
Alicia finally reached her destination, Gryffindor Tower. She gave the  
  
portrait of the fat lady the password and rushed through the portrait hole.  
  
When she got inside there were Katie and Lee looking as happy as ever (Lee  
  
probably already asked Katie), Angelina's hand getting kissed numerous times  
  
by Fred and  
  
There on the long squishy Gryffindor couch sat Hermione and Ron on bended  
  
knees as if proposing. He took her hand and looked her in the eye she  
  
returned the gaze, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
The other two couples (Lee/Katie Fred/Angelina) watched them, the two girls  
  
nearly crying and the boys grinning wickedly finally having a teasing  
  
subject for Ron.  
  
The two were still looking at each other when Harry, Dean, Seamus, and  
  
Neville came down from the 5th year boys' dormitories, George emerged out of  
  
the 7th, and Ginny coming out of the 4th year girls' dorm.  
  
     "Hermione will you go to the ball with me?" Ron asked without sticking  
  
all of his words together. He had been very shy to ask her or any girl for  
  
that matter, until he asked her to come to Hogsmeade with him.  
  
     "Of course I will!" she yelled jumping on Ron and hugging him. Harry  
  
usually called it her violent hug. Ron turned very red as he looked at  
  
everyone's faces. Everyone started to clap in the common room. Everyone but  
  
George and Alicia that is, they smiled at everybody but to them no clapping  
  
was needed. Hermione grinned at everyone and shook their hands as they gave  
  
her one word "Congratulations!"  
  
       February 12th  
  
 Dear diary,  
  
               It seems like every day my jealousy  
  
grows and I'm losing it! I feel like I'm distancing myself from everybody!!  
  
My courage had gone down to nothing! I feel like I don't even belong at  
  
Gryffindor. If I do make another false move I won't go to the ball at all!  
  
That's final!  
  
   P.S. Everyday I noticed my diary in a different position than before.  
  
I really am beginning to think it is him that read it every night! There  
  
were many couples roaming around including a Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Ron  
  
asked Hermione to the ball and as obvious as it is, she agreed. Hermione  
  
was grinning madly at everyone that day. I think it drove her kind of crazy  
  
trying to discover a dense prat's feelings. I totally know I'm going to  
  
meet more couples soon. If I don't get a date soon I swear I'll drown  
  
myself in a river or get a bad case of depression.  
  
    The next day Alicia indeed saw other couples she hadn't seen the day  
  
before. There was Neville giving a bouquet of flowers to Hannah the  
  
Hufflepuff girl, Justin with his arms around a Ravenclaw girl named Lisa  
  
Turpin, Roger with Cho, and Parvati and Lavender with Dean and Seamus. When she got in the Gryffindor Common Room she saw a very red Harry and a  
  
magenta colored Ginny sitting by each other slowly turning back to their  
  
original color.  
  
   "Uh… Did you guys have an argument?" Alicia asked sitting on the couch  
  
arm near Ginny.  
  
  "No-no nothing like that," said Harry turning red again.  
  
   "Well he asked me to the ball" said Ginny as she covered her cheeks with  
  
her hands, burning with embarrassment.  
  
Alicia jumped off the couch's arm. She smiled at Ginny, again a very happy  
  
smile.  
  
   "That's great! I'm happy for you guys! And I'm here thinking Harry would  
  
still be chasing after Chang!"  
  
"No I've gotten over her, and besides she's dating Roger."  
  
  "Alicia do you have anybody to go to the ball with?" asked Ginny. Alicia  
  
turned her back to the two.  
  
   "No. I-I've got to go," she said running off to her Dorm and slamming  
  
the door. When Alicia slammed the door, she felt like somebody hexed her  
  
with jelly legs. She fell down on the floor sobbing.  
  
  "Alicia! Come on its dinner time," yelled a voice that sounded like  
  
Katie's.  
  
   "Yeah! You're getting us worried!" yelled a voice that sounded like  
  
Angelina's.  
  
Alicia stood up and sat on her bed. Her two friends entered after a few  
  
minutes.  
  
   "Alicia what's wrong?" asked Angelina looking at the Alicia now hugging  
  
her diary and covering herself with layers of comforters.  
  
   "G-Ginny and H-Harry are they an official couple?" she stuttered.  
  
   "Those two? We just saw them walking to the Great Hall together we  
  
aren't sure though, I don't think they'll be official until they announce  
  
it or until the whole school see them snog or say sweet things to each  
  
other"  
  
   "I-I'm not go-going, y-you to g-go w-with-o-out me!"  
  
   "A-alright but you've got to promise us you won't cry tomorrow and  
  
you'll go to the ball ookay?" said Katie. Alicia took all of the comforters  
  
off and sat up.  
  
   "O-okay"  
  
 Angelina and Katie smiled at their friend one last time and left, closing  
  
the door gently.  
  
     February 13th  
  
 Dear diary,  
  
 this is the final day. I've been  
  
crying my eyes out since I found out Harry asked Ginny and will probably be  
  
an official couple soon. So I'll be a single girl in formal robes tomorrow  
  
sitting on a seat near a table. Of course I'd try my best not to cry and be  
  
happy!  
  
   -Alicia  
  
 P.S. Now I really wish something new will happen. ::Sighs:: Maybe new decorations?  
  
Note to George: If you do read this entry and it seems more miserable  
  
than the others don't you DARE kiss me on the forehead again!  
  
A/N: Have fun with it the next chapter it is the final one! 


	4. The Valentine's Ball

Interrupted By Fireworks  
  
 Chapter 4: The Valentine's Ball  
  
  Every Gryffindor girl was in the 5th year girl dorm. Most had already  
  
got their dresses on and were begging Parvati and Lavender to give them a  
  
makeover. Lavender and Parvati gave every girl a make over but Ginny,  
  
Hermione, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie.  
  
   "So what do you guys want?" asked Parvati, giggling.  
  
   "We all just want some blush, maybe light colored eye shadow, and hair  
  
styles," requested Angelina.  
  
   "Alrighty!" yelled Lavender slapping her hands together.  
  
When they were finished Angelina had light blush, yellow eye shadow, and had  
  
one ponytail at the side of her head held with a rose hair clip.  
  
Hermione still had her usual bushy brown hair except some strands were  
  
curled and were hanging from the left and right side of her head her hair  
  
was tied in an aqua blue scrunchie to match her aqua blue dress robe. (A/N:  
  
if you ask me her hairstyle sounds like Aeris' when you had to dress Cloud  
  
up as a girl)  
  
Ginny got teal eye shadow, and her hair was in a ponytail with some hair  
  
also going down from the left and right side of her head her scrunchie was  
  
buried in her red hair (A/N: It's strange how red-haired people match with  
  
green colored clothes O_O)  
  
Katie hadn't bothered with make up, she just wanted the hairstyle Parvati  
  
and Lavender bushed her hair up a bit and tied it up with a rubber band and  
  
put her tiara on.  
  
Then Lavender did Alicia's. While the other girls chatted Lavender made  
  
Alicia sit on a seat in front of a mirror. Alicia looked disappointedly at  
  
her lavender colored hair.  
  
  "Don't worry Alicia I know just the hairstyle your lavender colored hair  
  
suits with!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
When she finished Alicia had neon purple eye shadow, and her hair was up  
  
kind of like Katie's except she had long strands of hair falling down to her  
  
shoulders and Katie's bun had a few stray hairs that slipped out the rubber  
  
band.  
  
All five of the girls including Lavender and Parvati left the 5th year  
  
girls' dormitory. The two giggly girls left through the portrait hole and  
  
each of the five girls took out a mirror and lip-gloss (except Angelina, she  
  
took out lipstick.)  
  
Hermione put on blueberry, Ginny lime, Katie grape, Alicia mint chocolate  
  
chip, and Angelina got peach colored lipstick. Alicia ran back to her dorm  
  
and took her diary with her (sticking it in her pocket). When she got back  
  
the other girls were tapping their feet impatiently. Alicia smiled  
  
apologetically and left the common room with them.  
  
   When they got outside the boys were talking about Quidditch until they  
  
caught sight of the girls. The boys stood their just gawking at them. The  
  
girls all smiled at them.  
  
  "Well are you just going to stand there and stare at us or are you going  
  
to come up and take our hands?" asked the girls. The boys just walked up to  
  
the girls and grabbed each of the girls' hand. Alicia walked down alone in  
  
her flowing silk white robe.  
  
  "Have you guys seen George?" she asked running toward Angelina and Fred  
  
who were the ones far behind the other three couples. Angelina and Fred  
  
turned around.  
  
  "Well George is already in there doing who knows what. Probably helping  
  
Peeves throw water balloons!"  
  
Angelina winked at her friend and strolled off with her date. Alicia just  
  
shrugged and entered the great hall after them. When Alicia got inside  
  
everyone was eating. She sat next to the trio and Ginny.  
  
Ron was sitting there stuffing a mouthful of food into his mouth and trying  
  
to talk to Hermione at the same time. She kept telling him not to talk with  
  
his mouth full and was enjoying the scene at the same time. Harry was just  
  
drinking a goblet full of pumpkin juice and was dangling his feet nervously  
  
under the table. Ginny was eating fruit salad and was trying to keep her  
  
hands from shaking. She said hello to them and left to go to the side of the  
  
table her group of friends were on.  
  
    "Ey Licia!" yelled Katie waving at her friend.  
  
    "Hey!" she replied sitting by Fred and Angelina.  
  
All of sudden five pops were heard and music began to play. There came five  
  
female wizards playing an orchestra. They were playing 'Waltz For The Moon'  
  
the music playing when Squall and Rinoa were dancing (A/N: Don't' ask! I  
  
dunno how they learned it either).  
  
Alicia just sat humming and tapping her feet with the beat of the music as  
  
she watched Katie and Lee trying to get the beat, and Fred throwing Angelina  
  
around the Great Hall and hitting Pansy and Draco repeatedly in the process.  
  
She looked on the other side of the room where Hermione and Ron were dancing  
  
slowly and closely, and Ginny and Harry dancing slowly together but not as  
  
close as Ron and Hermione.  
  
The song just lasted for fifty seconds and the witch orchestra started to  
  
play another song. It had a slower beat everyone enjoyed.  
  
Alicia looking straight toward other couples not noticing someone in front  
  
of her. When she looked up, there stood a redhead with a freckly face and a  
  
big smile.  
  
"So, dance with me?" he asked holding his hands in front of Alicia.  
  
Alicia's eyes were slightly watering as she stood up and jumped on George,  
  
hugging him violently. She released his neck and stared him in the eye.  
  
"Course!" When they got to the dance floor the music changed. It was a soft  
  
and slow beat. It has the melody of a locket (A/N: Sailor moon's locket! ^_^  
  
Don't ask.). Alicia took George's hands and placed one on her waist and one  
  
in her empty hand and she took her other hand and wrapped it around George's  
  
neck. The both of them were twirling around the dance floor.  
  
    "Licia" George said, looking at the lavender haired girl.  
  
    "Mmm?"  
  
    "Well. I'm sorry for turning your hair lavender. It was Fred and Lee's  
  
idea of a funny joke they thought I'd get slapped for it."  
  
Alicia giggled at that then grinned wickedly.  
  
     "Then we'll have to get them back soon eh?"  
  
     "We?"  
  
     "Yes 'we' George! I'm not going to pull this one off without you, you  
  
know!"  
  
     "Hey, Alicia, I think lavender suits you!"  
  
     "Don't start George! Katie and Lavender beat you to that comment  
  
already!"  
  
   The two spun around in circles and took turns steering each other around.  
  
Alicia was so lost in the music and in dancing she was oblivious to George's  
  
voice.  
  
     "W-what was that you said George?"  
  
     "What about your diary?" asked George looking at Alicia's pocket.  
  
Alicia blushed took her diary from her pocket, locked it, and threw it on  
  
the floor. The book slid under the refreshments table.  
  
      "Let it just lay down forgotten," said Alicia smiling sweetly at  
  
George than scowled, "You made us miss a few beats!"  
  
The two knew the song was coming to an end because the song's pitch had  
  
begun to lower. As the song halted all of the couples rushed to the  
  
refreshments table not noticing Alicia's diary sliding (or getting kicked if  
  
you want to call it that; ^. ^) from left to right and north to south.  
  
Hannah Abbott the pig-tailed hufflepuff girl, who knew a lot about the witch  
  
orchestra right before them on the stage, had formed a crowd around her.  
  
  "They're called the shooting stars! I love their songs! I've got their  
  
CD!" A slytherin girl scowled at her and was thinking something pretty violent "She'll be a shooting star once I'm through with her!" (A/N: Been playing to much FFX and had been using Auron a lot LOL)  
  
  "Wow! Really? I'm wondering why Prof. Dumbledore didn't even take the time  
  
to tell us Hannah!" A girl with dark blonde hair said.  
  
The rest of their words were unclear because of the other girls' excited  
  
shrieks and squeals. By the time some ravenclaw girl asked Hannah a question  
  
the Great Hall's lights began to dim, the ceiling was reflecting the  
  
beautiful full moon and stars.  
  
The Great Hall's lights had all gone out and were now illuminated by the dim  
  
colors of fairies and fairy lights. The pairs had gotten together again and  
  
looked at the Shooting Stars still babbling to each other. The Great Hall  
  
quieted as the one in the middle stepped forward and grabbed a microphone  
  
out of thin air.  
  
"The Lady's eyes looks like stars" Alicia said to her self and began to  
  
scowl as she watches George goggle at the girl with the muggle microphone.  
  
Hannah was starting to bug Alicia as she jumped up and down and squealed  
  
several things about the Shooting Stars. The couples had gotten to their  
  
positions as the blue haired shooting star that had the muggle microphone  
  
closed her eyes tightly. The couples were starting to get a bit impatient  
  
and stared at the lady in the center eagerly.  
  
  
  
  I've waited all of my life,  
  
for the day when love appears  
  
like a fairy tale in days gone by,  
  
He will rescue me from my fears  
  
  
  
Alicia looked at the other couples again. Her eyes landed on Neville and  
  
Hannah, Hannah was steering him around and he seemed to be doing fine Alicia  
  
hadn't seen a sign of anything throbbing. Then her eyes landed on Draco and  
  
Pansy who once again got hit by the ever so wild Fred and Angelina.  
  
  
  
And now I feel him standing close to me  
  
and how can I tell him what he means to me  
  
My heart stands still --- has he come?  
  
  
  
She glanced at Harry and Ginny who started to blush furiously as they caught  
  
Alicia's eyes watching them. She jumped back as she begun to notice how  
  
close she was to George. Her eyes had landed on Justin and Lisa Turpin who  
  
were dancing very close to each other.  
  
  
  
Oh starry night  
  
is this the moment I dream of?  
  
Oh starry night  
  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
  
  
  She looked up at George who stared back at her quizzically. She went back  
  
to her couple watching and spotted Hermione and Ron dancing ever so closely  
  
together and looked as if they were just a new married couple or prom queen  
  
and king. As she took a few steps right and a few back she spotted a  
  
slightly displeased looking Cho and a Roger that looked pale and worried.  
  
"She still must be upset about Cedric" Alicia thought a bit out loud and she  
  
mumbled something she didn't even mean to say. George continued to look at  
  
Alicia quizzically as she smiled up at him like she hadn't done anything  
  
unusual.  
  
  
  
Every night I think of him  
  
here in my lonely room  
  
Waiting for my prince to come  
  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
  
  
Then her eyes landed on Parvati and Lavender. Parvati was dancing slowly  
  
with Dean and Lavender with Seamus. Parvati and Lavender were trying to chat  
  
with one another as they spun in circles.  
  
  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
  
He calls my name, is he the one?  
  
  
  
  Alicia's eyes wandered to some of the staff. Mcgonagall was clapping her  
  
hands to the beat while Sinistra danced discontentedly with Flitwick.  
  
Dumbledore was clapping and looking contentedly at the suffering Binns who  
  
sat down on his clouds of despair and Snape who always hated dances and  
  
hated Valentine's Day even more thanks to Lockhart and his little cupids.  
  
  
  
Oh starry night  
  
is this the moment I dream of?  
  
Oh starry night  
  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
  
  
Alicia glanced up at Fred and Angelina, the couple she completely ignored  
  
the whole time until they bumped Pansy and Draco. Fred was still throwing  
  
her around everywhere and this time hitting Hannah who keeps squealing when  
  
the other couples least expected it.  Alicia grinned as Angelina winked at  
  
her best friend. Alicia smiled at George.  
  
   "Hey, George, Where did you learn how to dance decent?" Alicia paused for  
  
a few moments and looked at Fred and Angelina "I mean, with a brother like  
  
Fred who throws his date everywhere."  
  
   "Actually we both had dancing lessons with our mum but Fred really never  
  
took it seriously and my mum gave up on Fred. She was getting a bit tired of  
  
getting thrown around the room and hitting dad and scattering his plugs  
  
everywhere."  
  
  "Oh. Angelina looks like she enjoys it" Alicia giggled and smiled as  
  
George smirked at his twin who shrugged and started to throw Angelina around  
  
again, this time hitting Snape who spilled pumpkin juice all over his front.  
  
  
  
Oh starry night  
  
is he the one that I dream of?  
  
Oh starry night  
  
how will I know  
  
will his love show?  
  
Is he my own true love?  
  
Alicia glanced at all of the other couples one last time before the song  
  
ended with some cheers and light effects.  The Great Hall began to change  
  
again the fairies were gone and one the ceiling and dance floor were images  
  
of exploding fireworks.  
  
The blue haired shooting star that was in the center made the microphone  
  
vanish and bell was put in its place. The ghosts started to scatter around  
  
the Great Hall. The Grey Lady went through a wall already in dancing stance  
  
with Nearly Headless Nick and the fat friar was dancing with moaning Myrtle,  
  
Peeves scowled and screamed something about rather playing pranks then  
  
dancing with anybody.  
  
Sinistra grabbed Snape and begun to spin him around while Mcgonagall started  
  
to dance with Dumbledore. Hannah scowled and took an empty glass plate and  
  
threw it on the ground.  
  
"HEY!!! They're playing one of their greatest songs ever created, why would  
  
you send us out right NOW?????"  
  
  Mcgonagall stopped dancing with Dumbledore (There wasn't any music playing  
  
anyways) and walked slowly to the upset girl  
  
"We'll put the sonoros charm on it" Mcgonagall waved her wand and said the  
  
sonorous charm. All of the pairs (Except ghosts and staff) left and went  
  
outside the garden.  
  
  Everyone gasped when they saw the garden. There were rosebushes decorated  
  
with lights, the electric flies (the fourth years had to take care of as  
  
requested by Hagrid) and spark wasps illuminating it, and there were benches  
  
designed to shape at least one thing there was a group of benches shaped as  
  
a star the couples filled up quickly.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat down near the fountain nearly getting wet when they  
  
leaned close to each other to kiss.  
  
George and Alicia seated themselves on a bench in the middle of the star  
  
created by the other benches. George grinned at Alicia who smiled as she  
  
watched Ginny and Harry sitting near Draco and Pansy flushing furiously and  
  
grinning at the same time as they watched Draco's disgusted face and Pansy's  
  
snooty one with her nose up in the air (they were also throwing insults at  
  
each other).  
  
Music started to play inside and had come out to the garden because of the  
  
sonorus charm. Some couples stood up just to dance to the music.  
  
Hannah kissed Neville on the cheek and screamed "This is their latest song  
  
called interrupted by fireworks!"  
  
Alicia being oblivious to everyone but herself, George and Hannah's words  
  
smiled. The music had a low pitch with the sound of bells coming from the  
  
background. George looked at Alicia and then up at the sky like he was  
  
expecting something like a meteor to come falling down.  
  
When nothing came he looked at Alicia again. They both were leaning to kiss  
  
each other when several pops were heard from the sky. All of the couples  
  
looked up excluding one person Neville, who looked down at his feet that almost got hit  
  
by something ablaze.  
  
Alicia looked at George than up at the air again where more fireworks were  
  
shooting everywhere she caught a sight of something transparent just flying  
  
everywhere while carrying a box filled with firecrackers and fireworks, she  
  
realized it was Peeves. Then she looked at George again and scooted a bit  
  
more closer to him.  
  
The Valentine's Dance was successful after all! Well maybe for the so- called  
  
young ones outside. There was still a certain staff member having a  
  
miserable day inside the Great Hall.  
  
  The End!  
  
Disclaimers: Waltz For The Moon and Interrupted By Fireworks is from the FF series so it belongs to Square and Oh Starry Night was used for the song Sailor Mars sang and it belong to Naoko and the dubbed DIC or Cartoon Network.  
  
A/N: I have been listening to Sailor Moon and am an obsessed FF fan! So dun mind my strangeness!  
  
I'm still kind of reading Lemony Snicket's two books over and over, I'm still waiting for my mum to go and get me and my third born sister get the third book! ( Well R/R! 


End file.
